Attitude Swap
by tiannerss
Summary: After a terrible breakup, Hermione accidentally drank Draco's so-called Amortentia. Little did she know that he sucks at making the potion because he's never loved before, or did he? Now, she's battling with her angel and devious side!
1. Half of the beginning

"What will you do to get back together with your ex boyfriend?" The judge asked me.

For a beauty pageant, I must say that I'm quite shocked to be asked such personal question. And how did they even found out that I broke up with my ex boyfriend? Are they some kind of a psychic or what?

Battling against the question, I answered it with confidence. "Thank you for that good, albeit personal question" I smiled as I racked my brain for some answers. "I love him so much! I'd do anything!"

"Wrong answer" said the judge. "You should never stoop so low after what he has done to you."

I hate you, judge. You look fresh and hot but you just turned me off.

"You were never perfect for each other and were never meant to be"

...

Huh?

...

What?

...

...

...

"IS IT WRONG THAT I LOVE HIM SO MUCH THAT I STILL WANT TO GET BACK TOGETHER WITH HIM?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and realized that I had stood up from my seat and was the center of attention.

My classmates looked stupefied for a minute before bursting into fit of laughter.

"Still can't get over him, Granger?!" Sniggered Malfoy. It looked as if he wants to taunt me more but decided against it.

I've grown conscious of my surroundings and could feel my whole face turning red.

Just then, Professor Snape recovered and looked at me sharply.

"I must say that I'm disappointed that the so-called smartest witch of all time was sleeping in my class, Granger. Though I am impressed of your confession to the whole class. Such courage for a Gryffindor like you. Now, Ten points from Gryffindor and DETENTION!" Professor Snape said and continued discussing about the ingredients we were supposed to use for Amortentia.

I bowed down and never met anyone's eyes who looked at me with sympathy.

"Hermione, that was a month ago. You're bringing out the worst in you!" Ginny said after I told her what happened in Potions.

"He is bringing the worst in me! I haven't been getting enough sleep these past few days, Gin." I said. We were in Gryffindor Common Room while everyone was eating dinner in the Great Hall. It was too embarrassing for me to be in public after what happened.

"I'm sorry for what my brother did to you." Ginny hugged me. "He was a git for doing such thing to you... And to think that he's done it with your best friend" She looked away. I could swear she was hurt as well.

Maybe all of you were wondering what happened and I know this is unexpected but...

Some of you are right.

I, Hermione Granger, was cheated on by Ron... with Harry.


	2. Toothy and Whitey

How the heck things happened, you ask? Well I'm gonna tell you... One day I just sneaked behind my so-called best friends to surprise them but it turned out that I was the one who was surprised.

Narrator:

Once upon a time there lived Hermione and her boyfriend, Ron in the Gryffindor tower. While Hermione was out, little Harry sneaked in their room and stole a kiss from Ron. Their simple kiss turned into a snogging session which made Hermione freak out, considering that they were both guys. Not that there was something wrong with that but because Hermione was dating Ron while Harry was dating Ron's little sister, Ginny. Hermione went on a rampage, grow horns and stupefied the two and swore to never forgive them ever again. And that's when we come back to the story.

The real story. Let's go back to where the real incident happened.

I can still remember it as if it happened yesterday. We, the golden trio, finished eating at great hall and went to chill in the Gryffindor's Common Room. The two were whispering about something while I was doing my Arithmancy homework.

"Hermione, we can't lie to you anymore." Harry suddenly said, fidgeting.

"Yeah we have something to tell you" Ron didn't dare look at my eyes.

I think I know what they wanna say. It's so obvious how they tried to keep it from me for weeks now. I tried to hide my smile while trying to look like I don't know what they're talking about.

"What is it?" I said, feigning innocence. I know how they've been secretly meeting each other during night time at the room of requirement. I only saw them go in though. I wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise. And during days, they couldn't even look me in the eye. Especially Ron who's bad at telling lies. My birthday is coming and I know they're planning something and I am excited to know what it is though.

"You see..." As if reading my thoughts, Ron started to explain. "Harry and I-"

"I already know!" I squealed, cutting him off.

"You know?" Both of them turned pale as Moaning Myrtle. Some of the Gryffindors were already eavesdropping at our conversation.

"I think we should tell you this privately, Hermione" Ron said nervously. I looked at them expectantly.

"I think we should just tell everyone. We can't hide this anymore. It's just so hard!" Harry interjected.

"You guys are so sweet! What is it you're going to give me?" I asked excitedly.

"It's not about your birthday, 'Mione" Harry begun. "Ron and I are dating"

"Okay what sort of prank are you guys trying to pull in huh?" I smiled, knowing very well that this was a big fat joke. I've known them for years!

"We're serious" Ron said and took Harry's hand in his and held it reassuringly. I don't know if that was just my imagination or if I'm going paranoid.

"Guys stop fooling around" I'm close to believing them but I know this is a joke to make me mad and then it would turn out to be something good.

"Yeah. Hermione's right. Stop fooling around" Ginny went into full view and was standing beside me now. I then noticed that the two were sweating a lot even though it's cool in here.

"G-Ginny..." Harry stuttered.

"Yes darling?" She asked and tried to keep her brother's hand away from her boyfriend's.

"Oh screw everything!" Ron shouted and kiss Harry full in the face. He kissed back and put his hands on his neck.

(O_O - Everyone literally looked like this)

After what seemed like years, they stopped. I couldn't even bring myself to speak so I did the next best thing to do: I went to the Head's Common Room and brought Ginny along. We bawled our eyes for weeks. Ginny was the first one to recover since she started dating Blaise Zabini, Slytherin Hottie. While me, I don't know... As what I've blurted out, I still wanna get back but whenever I think of what happened... I just get so mad!

I've stopped talking to them and started hanging out with Pansy, who turned out to be really nice. Her time table and mine have the same schedule. I didn't really expect for it to be like this but being with her is better. She knows how it feels. It just gives off a different vibe. And that's when Pansy introduced Blaise to Ginny. Eventually they hit it off.

Going back... Sigh! How could I, smartest witch of our generation, have been so dumb!

"You trust too much" someone said. I looked everywhere at the library but no one was here.

"Who's there?!" I took hold of my wand.

"No need for that, Toothy." Whitey came into view. I let go of my wand and started reading again.

"Oh. It's only you. Don't ever read my mind again, Whitey" I relaxed. They weren't the only one with secret. I, too, have mine.

"I told you not to call me that name! It's repulsive" he said as he took a seat beside me.

"Don't call me Toothy then! My teeth aren't that big now!" I said, smacking his arms playfully.

"How's head boy? Treating you bad?" Whitey asked.

"He's loathesome but I can manage" I rested my head on his shoulder.

After some time, we bid our good nights. We meet at the library in the night when everyone is already gone.

Oh I forgot to tell you what my secret is.

I, Hermione Granger, is friends with night time Whitey. AKA Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Hottest.


End file.
